bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Vortex Lemia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60165 |no = 476 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 50, 58, 66, 74, 82, 90, 98, 116 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 16, 16, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 50, 58, 66, 74, 82, 90, 98, 106, 130 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 9, 10, 9, 10, 9, 9, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 50, 58, 66, 74, 82, 90, 98, 106, 114, 122, 130 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 8, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 40 |sbb_effectdelay = 40 |description = A sorceress specializing in necromancy. Her hopes of reviving her dead lover were dashed by Dilias. He had consumed the soul of the man she so longed to see. After learning the truth she went mad, cursing the entire world. She dedicated all her magic to seeing that all spirits were returned to a world of nothingness, as she wished to see what would be left after gods, men, the living, and the dead were all destroyed. |summon = Why do you appear before me? I've nothing but despair now. Do you still desire to battle? |fusion = I will soon break at this rate. I can't forgive anything anymore. Not even myself... |evolution = There is no peace here. That is why I must destroy all. All can rest in peace then. | hp_base = 4046 |atk_base = 1135 |def_base = 1135 |rec_base = 1392 | hp_lord = 5677 |atk_lord = 1600 |def_lord = 1600 |rec_lord = 1799 | hp_anima = 6420 |rec_anima = 1601 |atk_breaker = 1798 |def_breaker = 1402 |atk_guardian = 1402 |def_guardian = 1798 |rec_guardian = 1700 |def_oracle = 1501 | hp_oracle = 5380 |rec_oracle = 2096 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Soul Tourch |lsdescription = Increase in Karma, HC, and BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 70% boost to Karma, 30% boost to BC, 20% boost to HC drop rates |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma |bb = Asmodeus |bbdescription = 10 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & probable Poison effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Realm of Darkness |sbbdescription = 12 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status ailment |sbbnote = 45% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60164 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}